


Разница в терминологии

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Берти делится с Дживсом приятными воспоминаниями, а Дживс понимает Берти неправильно.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Разница в терминологии

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Это было что-то невиданное и необъяснимое: по лицу Дживса, изваянному лучшими античными мастерами из первосортного каррарского мрамора и ровно окрашенному здоровым приморским загаром, столь идущим этому верному рыцарю крючка и удилища, так вот, по знаменитому своим бесстрастием Дживсову лицу растекался нежно-розовый, как рассветный отблеск на полупрозрачном крае ещё не продравшего глаза облака, румянец.

― Что? ― удивился я. ― Ну да, золотой дождь. А что такого? Мы раньше частенько так баловались. Совершенно типичное времяпровождение для беззаботно отдыхающего в кругу друзей и приятелей не обременённого невестами молодого английского джентльмена. В клубе «Трутни» это совершенно обычное дело. Почти как метание дротиков или булочковый крикет. Хотя золотой дождь мне определённо импонирует больше последнего.

При этих словах румянец на достойнейших из самых достойных щёк (я, конечно же, говорю о щеках моего камердинера) сгустился настолько, что стал напоминать уже не рассветный отблеск, а полыхающий закат и не на каком-то там полупрозрачном крае, а на всём протяжении бесподобного несравненного лица, от горизонта до горизонта. Признаться, причина столь внезапного и необычного окрашивания от меня ускользала.

― Давненько мы так, по правде сказать, не развлекались… ― протянул я мечтательно. ― Во всяком случае, я. С тех пор как ты работаешь у меня, ни разу. Знал, что ты не одобришь. Штука, конечно, весёлая, задорная и бодрящая, но, ясное дело, для экипировки губительная. Сам посуди: все эти брызги, струя ― никакой смокинг не выдержит. Разве что водолазный костюм.

Дживс, по-деревенски румяный, прямо как какая-нибудь спешащая с покоса фермерша, сглотнул и с усилием выговорил:  
― В самом деле, сэр.

― Добавь сюда запах, Дживс. О боже! Согласись, когда джентльмен возвращается из клуба домой, помахивая тросточкой и подмигивая лучащемуся мирозданию, от него не должно так неспортивно нести. Это не comme il faut и абсолютно не preux.

Я полагал, рекорд покраснения Дживсов был достигнут репликой раньше. Я ошибался.

― Кроме того, всегда присутствует опасность поперхнутьс… Что с тобой, Дживс? ― Я ухватил беднягу за локоть, так как мне показалось, что он покачнулся.

Весь Дживс, а не только локоть. Хотя и локоть тоже.

― Я… в порядке, сэр, ― произнёс он почти беззвучно.

― Слава богу! ― воскликнул я. ― А я уж перепугался, что ты упадёшь в обморок. Это было бы совершенно некстати. Бертрам, конечно, тут же шагнул бы под знамёна феодального долга, применил дыхание рот в рот и оказал тебе наипервейшую помощь, но это отправило бы псу ― или коту? ― под хвост все мои чудесные планы.

― Планы, сэр? ― ухватившись за это слово, как за соломинку, мелькнувшую в водовороте вустеровского словоблудия, переспросил Дживс.

― Да, Дживс, планы. Точнее, план. Как насчёт того, чтобы устроить золотой дождь прямо здесь и сейчас под милой сенью нашего уютного дома? Чур, я буду принимающей стороной, но, если пожелаешь, мы можем меняться.

Я часто обращал внимание на то, насколько красивые у Дживса глаза, но никогда не замечал, что они настолько круглые.

― Сэр… ― выдавил он, задыхаясь, но я, заранее предвидя возражения, перебил:  
― Понимаю-понимаю, тебя волнует сохранность нашего обмундирования. Отринь тревоги, старина, забудь печали: мы можем заняться этим в ванне, полностью разоблачившись.

Довольный своей находчивостью, я устремил взор на Дживса, рассчитывая на полную и безоговорочную поддержку. Увы. Как же я ошибался. Со словами:  
― Прошу прощения, сэр, я к этому пока не готов, ― он растворился в дебрях квартиры, словно румяная спешащая законопатиться в берлоге эктоплазма.

Я пожал плечами и сам, вручную, словно усердная трудолюбивая пчела, смешал себе виски с содовой. Было бы, конечно, оки-поки, не говоря уже о чики-пики, если бы старина Дживс одумался. Ведь, клянусь Юпитером и его симпатичными спутниками, это чертовски весело ― словно птенец малиновки, ловить виски широко разинутым клювом, когда твой товарищ проливает его на тебя сверху, словно живительный дождь на непаханые поля. Костюмчику, закономерно, кранты, и выпивкой от тебя несёт, как от запойного пьянчуги, но я же сообразил, как избежать всех этих побочных, не побоюсь этого слова, аффектов!

Удручённый, словно малиновка, которую сёстры-малиновки не пригласили на возлияния в дружественное гнездо, я залез с ногами в кресло и печально отхлебнул в. с с. Затем ещё и ещё. С каждым следующим глотком я делался печальнее и печальнее. Не знаю, к чему бы это привело, если бы у бокала не обнажилось дно. К счастью, оно обнажилось, как решившая охладиться от полуденной жары нимфа; я потянулся за сигаретой, и в эту памятную секунду в комнате словно ниоткуда материализовался Дживс. Он был всё ещё аппетитно румян, хотя и не полыхал закатным заревом, зато глаза сверкали по-новому. И были они не круглы, а целеустремлённо прищурены, словно у совы, наметившей tete-a-tete c красиво сервированной в кресле малиновкой.

― Сэр, ― произнёс он, поднося к кончику моей сигареты зажигалку и одновременно убирая опустевший стакан, ― должен признаться, я был поспешен в суждениях…

― Да? ― переспросил я, чувствуя себя приятно взбодрённым под этим его новым сверкающим взором.

― …И поторопился с отказом.

― Вот то-то же! ― произнёс я снисходительно, но без капли упрёка: Вустеры ещё со времён битвы при Гастингсе не держали на Дживсов обид.

― Если вы всё ещё расположены осуществить озвученное намерение, я готов пройти в ванную и выполнить всё, что пожелаете, сэр.

― Давно бы так!

― Но прежде, чем мы туда проследуем, я хотел бы просить об одолжении... ― Дживс скользнул ближе и вынул у меня из губ сигарету.

Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, но то был приятный вздрог ― если можно так выразиться, ― наполнивший вашего покорного ещё более приятным предвкушением.

― Не имея опыта подобной практики и находя её слегка экстравагантной, я нуждаюсь в некоторого рода стимуле…

― Эээ? ― удивился я.

― …Вы окажете мне неоценимую помощь, сэр… ― продолжил Дживс.

― Первую? ― уточнил я.

― Да, сэр.

Он отправил сиг. в пепельницу и, элегантно опершись о подлокотник, склонился к моему табло.

― Дыхание рот в рот? ― догадался я.

― Если можно, сэр.

― Ни слова больше, Дживс! ― воскликнул я и шагнул под знамёна феодального долга.


End file.
